Lucky Seven
by carinafreyja
Summary: One's weakness is another man's success. And she was his downfall.


**Author's Notes: Please, don't sue me! I do not own anything except for the randomness of my mind. Characters belong to their rightful owner/s.**

Seven years has passed. Seven awfully long years. And every day, regardless if it brought shiny or dreary days, he remained the same as he was before she left. For someone who doesn't believe in love, he remained steadfast. His decision to wait out for her was the shining light of his life. But is he really in love with her? The question is still the same and the answer doesn't change. But the people closest to him would tell him otherwise. They tell him of his blindess, fear, denial, reluctance. They tell him of cowardice, of sacrifice. He wasn't gullible though. Years of being in the pit of snakes had taught him of self preservation.

One's weakness is another man's success. And she was his downfall.

The cold day brought upon the light drizzle of what is called summer rain caused him to hunch his shoulders, forgetting his scarf yet again. A scolding from Pansy – that he can endure but his mother's worry he can't ignore.

As he hurried past the colorful buildings and down the bricked pavement, his clothes splattered with drops of rain, his thought traveled back to seven years past. Their last words to each other reverberated in his mind. He can still remember, clear as day, the look that she had given him. It was almost painful. No, it was actually painful like being slashed a thousand times and poured vinegar all over.

But Draco Malfoy is a man of honor. And he would remain true to the words he had spoken to her despite her rejection.

Deep inside, no matter how hard he denies and ignores the feeling, Draco knew that he loved the woman but his utter refusal to say the words had caused them to part.

She needed someone who was vocal enough to assure her of her worth. He was but a man of a few words. And his emotions, he keeps to himself. And thus, she left.

Without realizing it, he has reached his destination. It was a quaint little café at the far end of Diagon Alley. The pastel colors were inviting and comfortable enough. He could see the scarce number of people inside. Not many were around as it is a slow day.

Gathering his courage, he took a few slow steps forward. Unconsciously, his hand trembled as he reached to open the door. His mind was muddled but the clinking of the chimes brought him back to his senses.

He scanned the area. His eyes searching for that one feature that made her stand out of the crowd. He couldn't find any. But he noticed at the back booth, a familiar looking woman sipping tea with her right while the left hand held a book.

Draco took a deep breath. She hasn't noticed him yet. She was the same as before, though not physically, but her demeanor remained. She was still a bookworm and her attention was captured by a book as always.

He walked purposely towards her. It was now or never. The time to ask the question again has come. If she rejects him again, he didn't think he'd survive. If she did reject him, he'd be leaving the country. For good.

Standing stock still, a foot in front of the table where she was sitting with tea and book as company, Draco cleared his throat. The woman looked up. Her eyes were unreadable and her smile was tight. She gestured towards the seat opposite hers. He took the seat and his eyes feasted upon hers. There was silence but it was not an uncomfortable one.

Finally, the woman gave her a warm welcoming smile that turned into a grin. Her pearly whites flashed and for a moment he thought he was blinded.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it?" She asked, starting a casual conversation.

Draco nodded his head in agreement. He wanted to say something but he found his throat suddenly parched. He stared at her, savoring what may be the last time he might see her face.

"How have you been Draco?" her quiet voice crept into his consciousness while he was busy looking at her.

"I'm fine. I…I'm actually doing well. I…I – How are you?" he asked after clearing his throat.

"I'm fine. Well, I thought I was." Her answer peaked Draco's interest. He tilted his head to the side and glance at her.

"You thought? Why though? I thought there isn't anything that the smartest witch her age cannot fathom."

"There was work for starters. It's not easy working with the ministry and I find it too tasking for my liking." She sipped her tea and stared at the cup. "I was thinking…maybe I should go after what I want." Pursing her lips, the woman gave Draco a somewhat meaningful look. But Draco's anxiety failed to decipher her words.

"Oh." _Oh?! _ Draco mentally kicked himself for his stupid answer. "I, uhm…"

The tinkling laughter once again brought Draco to his senses. He looked at the woman who was laughing at him, her eyes crinkling at the corners.

"I never thought in a million years to hear Draco Malfoy stutter!" she exclaimed.

Draco simply stared at the woman before joining her with a smile.

"You always bring it out on me." With those words, the woman stopped laughing. Her once gaily laughter turned into a serious mood.

"Draco…"

Clearing his throat, Draco prepared himself for the onslaught of words he was to utter. Now or never, now or never.

"Seven years, I waited. I never chased. I just gave you the space you needed. Seven years, I've dreaded despite pushing myself into hard at work. Seven years, I hoped to hear your answer yet be afraid of it. Seven years…I bled for seven years. And I thought I would die."

"Draco-"

"No! Please listen to what I have to say…" He pleaded, his eyes boring into hers. "I tried to understand myself…I speculated things and I thought maybe they were right. I was foolish, yes, what a fool I have been! I never should have let you go… I never should have. All through the seven years I've waited. And I can't wait any longer…I need to hear it. Give me your answer and end my suffering."

There was pitiful silence. And Draco started to feel shame with the words, he had spoken. He couldn't take her silence anymore. Rejected again. Oh, how it broke his heart!

He suddenly stood up, scraping his chair against the hardwood floors of the café, and found his way quickly towards the door. He needed to exit fast, his humiliation much worse that he had expected and it had hurt. A thousand more than the first.

The light drizzle had turned into pounding rain. It was all gray. Dark and dreary like the inside of his heart. The loud rain hashed the voice calling him.

_Splash splash splash._

Footwear pounded over the puddle pavement.

"Draco!" A woman yelled. She yelled. It was her voice. It was her.

Draco stopped in his tracks. He stood still but he refused to turn around. He refused to let her see the emotions that he couldn't contain. He refused to let her see a broken man.

"Draco… I was wrong. It was so wrong of me. It was a bad decision and there is no one I can blame but me. Yes…I was fine. But I was sad and lonely and I could no longer put up a happy smile on a happy face and lie of my contentment to my friends and family." Her strained voice rang in his ears and finally he turned around.

"I shouldn't have asked you to change. I shouldn't have pressured you to say things you were not ready yet. I should have patiently remained by you. But my idealistic self pushed me. I should have heeded what I needed and not what I wanted."

The woman took her steps forward until she was almost leaning against his chest. She listened to the quick beat of his heart. Erratic, but it calmed hers.

"I need you, Draco. I love you. _**I love you**_. I love you that when I said those words I thought I'd die the next day. I kept on missing you. Every single day of my life, I regretted ever saying those words. If only I could turn back time, I would have taken back those words. I don't need to hear you say those words, Draco, I was blinded…Your actions were already telling me how much you love me. I was the fool, I'm a fool! And I can never forgive myself if I let you go again…" The woman choked on her words as she sobbed against his chest. They were past wariness. They already were past with everything regarding personal space even.

Draco took a gulp of air and slowly wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders. He leaned down and nuzzled his face against wet hair.

"I love you." Draco whispered. "I love you with all of my heart, Hermione."

Hermione Granger looked up, tears still in her eyes, and gave a watery yet loving smile. "I love you too, Draco. With all of my being."

And the rain has slowed to a stop.

Seven years was actually worth the wait afterall.


End file.
